It is generally known to utilize tools to open an oyster, which is desirable to obtain the oyster meat therein and also for finding pearls cultivated by the oyster. This process is often referred to as “shucking” an oyster. Specifically, it is well-known to utilize knives and other tools to pry open the oyster by slicing between each oyster shell. Oftentimes, oysters are opened in rapid succession to maximize the amount of meat and/or pearls. However, the use of knives to open oysters can lead to injuries, especially if an oyster is simply held by a user's hands and pried open with the use of the knife blade. Opening an oyster can be tough, and the knife blade must often be forcefully wedged between the shells with force. Due to the force required, irregularity of the oyster shells, and size and shape thereof, a knife can slip, causing injury if the knife blade cuts the user's hand. A need therefore exists for an improved oyster shucker apparatus. Specifically, a need exists for an oyster shucker apparatus that minimizes injuries to users thereof.
One method to minimize injuries is to simply wrap an oyster in a towel, and use a knife to pry open the oyster. The towel can be held by a user, but oftentimes a user can still become injured as the towel is often bulky and makes it difficult to hold and lock the oyster in place for shucking. Likewise, a user can still become injured if a knife punctures or pierces the towel while shucking. A need, therefore, exists for an oyster shucker apparatus that allows a user to more easily hold and grip an oyster therein. Specifically, a need exists for an oyster shucker apparatus that allows a user to hold the oyster in the best position to pry open the oyster, without the oyster slipping or moving.
Various protective devices may be utilized to prevent injuries when opening oysters with knives. Specifically, one way is to wear protective gear, such as protective clothing and, especially, protective gloves. Specifically, heavy leather gloves or chainmail gloves may be utilized to protect one's hands when shucking oysters with knives. However, gloves often make it difficult to hold and handle an oyster, often contributing to a user fumbling an oyster and misaligning the knife when separating the shells from each other. A need, therefore, exists for an oyster shucker apparatus that frees users' hands for shucking oysters. Specifically, a need exists for an oyster shucker apparatus that allows a user to more easily manipulate an oyster during the shucking thereof.
Another oyster shucking apparatus utilizes a piercing element to pierce the oyster shell with a blade extending from a rig. Similarly, apparatuses utilizing handles designed to press against oysters to force the shells apart are also known. However, these apparatuses are often difficult to control, and often cause shells to break apart, pieces of which may become embedded or otherwise mixed with the meat of the oysters. It is difficult to remove shell pieces from oyster meat. A need, therefore, exists for an oyster shucker apparatus that cleanly opens an oyster and minimizes loose shell pieces. Specifically, a need exists for an oyster shucker apparatus that maintains oyster shells intact and aids in preventing shell pieces from becoming embedded in or otherwise mixing with oyster meat.
Oftentimes, oyster shucking apparatuses may be difficult to use because they only accommodate specifically sized oysters. Therefore, oysters that fall outside of the size range useful for the shucking apparatus may not be utilized to shuck the oyster. Considering that oysters come in all manner of shapes and sizes, it is often difficult to utilize a common oyster shucking apparatus to maximize the number of oysters that can be shucked. A need, therefore, exists for an oyster shucker apparatus that can accommodate many different sizes and shapes of oysters. Specifically, a need exists for an oyster shucker apparatus that can be expanded or contracted to fit the particular size of oyster being shucked.
Moreover, oyster shucking apparatuses may become soiled or dirty, and organic material, such as pieces of oyster shell and/or meat, may become lodged in the oyster shucking apparatuses. As this material decays, it can grow bacteria and/or other pathogens, and may not be hygienic when used repeatedly. Such apparatuses are often difficult to clean. A need, therefore, exists for an oyster shucker apparatus that is easily cleanable. More specifically, a need exists for an oyster shucker apparatus that may easily be separated into easily-cleanable elements.